Yuuki Kagurazaka (Web Novel)
Summary Yuuki Kagurazaka is the former Grand Master of the Freedom Association, the main antagonist of Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken. Powers and Stats Tier: ''' '''6-A | High 4-C Name: Yuuki Kagurazaka Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human, Spiritual life form Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility (As a spiritual life form, he doesn't have a physical body), Teleportation, Information Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as his soul isn't destroyed), Flight, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc. Can kill conceptual beings), Information Analysis, Resistance to Paralysis, Poisons, Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 5 people), Death Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of several thousands of people), Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 3 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not) | Same as before plus Memory Manipulation (Can reproduce the memories of the dead), Power Nullification (Can prevent the use of teleportation abilities), Resistance to Time Stop (Can move in stopped time), Can manipulate dark matter Attack Potency: Continent level (Comparable to Leon) | Large Star level (Superior to Milim Nava) Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) | FTL (Superior to Milim) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Stellar (Can lift his Legend Class sword which has much mass as a star) Striking Strength: Continent Class | Large Star Class Durability: Continent level (Tanked attacks from Leon) | Large Star level Stamina: High (Comparable to other demon lords who can fight for days on end without getting tired) Range: Tens of meters | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Snake Sword:' A unique legend class weapon that Yuuki possesses. This weapon is flexible, though it is usable as a knife, it can extend and be used as a whip because the weapon has a trait that makes it possible to change its shape freely. But, more than its status and performance as a legend class weapon, it has an ability to absorb a fixed amount of damage. Until it reaches its limit, the knife can nullify all attacks it receives. However, once its capacity is reached it can’t be used until it recycles in one week. Intelligence: Genius (In his previous world, Yuuki was a genius that could accomplish anything that he wanted. If he seriously wished for it, it would have been possible to turn the destruction of the world into reality. He saw no use in gaining Hinata's Mathematician ability as his thinking process was already far beyond it. His thinking speed is to the point that if he ever fully utilized it in his previous world, his body wouldn't be able to handle it, which is no longer the case in the new world has his body has been strengthen) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thought Guidance:' A skill which obstructs some thought patterns or suggests others. *'Mind Control:' A skill which requires an implementation of a “Curse Crystal” into its target. The “Curse Crystal,” in turn, binds the target on its very soul. *'Creator': The unique skill which uses soul power to freely alter essence as Yuuki wants. *'Usurper:' The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques and abilities of his opponents when he kills them. *'Avarice King Mammon' An ultimate skill ability specialized in depriving. It can be used to steal his opponents souls, life, even their minds by re-writing the information in their soul. *'Dark Nebula:' An ability which creates a chain made of dark matter, which sucks in all energy . Key: Yuuki | Velda Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Tier 6 Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Memory Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hax Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users